Rêveries Futiles
by passionateinterest
Summary: Doumeki rêve d'un Watanuki affectueux. Mais est-ce vraiment ce qu'il veut? DouWata romance


**Alors voici ma première histoire sur le monde de xxxHolic et sur ces deux personnages. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et toute critique que vous pouvez avoir sur comment je pourrais m'améliorer est grandement appréciée. :)**

**Cette fic est juste un petit one shot sans aucun but précis mais j'espère qu'il vous divertira tout de même.**

Affalé sur son futon à lire des mangas, Watanuki profitait d'un jour de repos que Yuuko lui avait gracieusement donné.

Quelques jours plus tôt, la femme aux cheveux noir jais était allongée sur une chaise longue à l'ombre d'un large parasol, appréciant la douce brise printanière qui allait bientôt être remplacé dans les jours qui viennent par le soleil brûlant de l'été. Cette scène aurait pu paraître anodine si Yuuko n'avait pas un pack de glace sur la tête ainsi qu'un verre d'eau, posé sur une petite table à côtés d'elle, dans lequel un cachet contre le mal de tête se diffusait. Mokona était allongé à côtés d'elle avec lui aussi un pack de glace sur la tête, ou plutôt un mini pack de glace. Tous les deux poussaient des gémissements pathétiques, se plaignant sans arrêt.

- Ahh j'ai tellement mal à la tête, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va se fendre en deux. Grogna la magicienne.

- Aah je vais mourir ! geignit Mokona de son côté.

Vous n'aviez qu'à pas boire toute la nuit bande d'imbéciles ! leur dit Watanuki d'une voix énervé, arrivant avec une assiette d'amuse-bouches et deux tasses de thé glacé. Heureusement que j'ai décidé de resté dormir ici au sinon vous n'auriez eu personne pour s'occuper de vous le lendemain !

- Chuut ne parle pas si fort s'il te plaît. Gémit Yuuko tout en se tenant la tête, une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

- Oui Watanuki. Il y a des gens qui souffrent ici ! se plaignit Mokona, faisant la même expression que la femme aux cheveux noirs.

Quelques heures et deux ou trois aspirines plus tard, Yuuko et Mokona étaient de nouveau sur pied et prêt à remettre ça.

- Watanuki ! Appela la sorcière avec des yeux pétillants et un grand sourire. Amène nous une bouteille de saké et fait nous des encas pour aller avec !

Avec un long soupir, le jeune homme se mit au travail de préparer des amuses bouches pour aller avec la boisson d'alcool de riz que la sorcière ainsi que le boule de poils avaient déjà attaqué. Une fois finis, il apporta les snacks sur un plateau, recevant des petits cris enjoués et de plaisir de la part des deux alcooliques de service. Alors qu'il allait repartir dans la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle, Yuuko lui dit quelque chose qui le fit s'arrêter dans ses pas.

- Tu n'auras pas besoin de venir mardi prochain. Lui dit-elle de sa voix calme et mystérieuse. Je te donne un jour de congé.

- Ah ? D'accords. Répondit-il un peu surpris mais n'allant pas rechigner sur un jour de repos. Merci beaucoup Yuuko-san.

- Donc en prévision de ce jour je veux que tu nous fasses plein de plats délicieux pour tenir jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes ! dit Yuuko avec un grand sourire.

- J'en étais sûre ! s'exclama le jeune homme, dont l'énervement habituel repris le dessus sur la surprise et la gratitude.

- Watanuki ! Apporte nous une autre bouteille ! chantonnèrent en cœur Yuuko et Mokona d'une voix claironnante.

- Même pas en rêve ! répliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Je ne vous donnerais pas une seule autre goutte d'alcool !

- Méchant ! s'écrièrent les deux alcoolos d'une voix plaintive, faisant la moue et discutant combien Watanuki pouvait être méchant avec eux.

Voilà comment, quelques jours plus tard, Watanuki se retrouva dans son appartement sans rien d'autre à faire que de trainer dans son appartement et de se prélasser.

« C'est quand même gentil de la part de Yuuko-san de m'avoir donné un jour de repos.» pensa le jeune homme, avant qu'une pensée plus sombre ne lui traverse l'esprit lorsqu'il se rappela le sourire complice que la sorcière avait échangé avec Mokona, « Ca cache quelque chose… Pourquoi cette femme qui est une esclavagiste hors normes me donnerait-elle de son plein gré un congé ? A tous les coups elle va me demander une compensation contre ce jour de congé, et à coup sûre ce sera une compensation énorme.»

Décidant de ne pas gâcher son seul jour de repos en imaginant ce que la sorcière et la boule de poils noire maléfique pourraient demander de lui en rentrant, Watanuki se replongea dans ses mangas. Une heure plus tard, il décida de se préparer à manger. Alors qu'il se levait de son lit pour aller dans la cuisine, il laissa un cri s'échapper de sa bouche lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quelqu'un d'autre était dans la pièce avec lui. Cette personne n'était personne d'autre que Doumeki.

- Yo ! dit ce dernier avec un signe de la main.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? s'écria le jeune homme à lunettes, se relevant tout d'un coup sous la surprise avant d'ajouter d'une voix forte. Et puis d'abord, comment as tu fais pour rentrer ici ?

- Idiot. répliqua Doumeki de sa voix basse tout en montrant la porte d'entrée. La porte était ouverte.

A ces paroles, Watanuki se lança dans une diatribe contre le joueur de kyudo, qui se boucha les oreilles et ignora jeune homme, lui criant dessus à propos du savoir vivre et des bonnes manières. Après quelques minutes où Watanuki attaqua verbalement Doumeki à la manière d'un chat énervé, les deux jeunes hommes entendirent le bruit du ventre du jeune homme à lunettes, se manifestant bruyamment à la sensation faim que celui ci ressentait. A ce bruit, les joues du jeune homme rougirent sous le sentiment d'embarras qui l'enveloppa à être dans cette situation devant personne d'autre que Doumeki.

« Il est trop adorable. » le jeune joueur de kyudo pensa avec un petit sourire en coin amusé alors qu'il regardait l'expression gênée sur le visage du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

Profitant de cette parfaite occasion, Doumeki sortit un paquet de contre-filet de boeuf de son sac.

- Fais un sukiyaki. Lui dit-il, souriant intérieurement en anticipation à la réaction qu'il était sûr de recevoir de la part de l'autre personne à ces paroles.

Immanquablement le jeune homme à lunette recommença à râler même si il se dirigea vers la cuisine avec la viande dans ses mains. Watanuki commença à s'affairer en cuisine, préparant le repas tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe tout du long à propos de grandes asperges qui s'invitent chez les autres et réclament de la nourriture. Doumeki le regarda faire depuis la salle à manger d'un air songeur, laissant son esprit vagabonder de droite à gauche.

Cela ne se voyait pas comme ça de l'extérieur, mais lui et Kimihiro étaient ensemble. En tout cas c'est comme ça que Doumeki voyait les choses. Avec toutes les fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés tous seuls tous les deux durant l'un des petits jobs que Yuuko donnait à Watanuki, le jeune pratiqueur de kyudo avait décidé d'appeler ces moments des rendez-vous amoureux puisqu'il savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à grand chose d'autre de la part du jeune homme à lunette. Bien qu'ils ne s'aient encore jamais embrassés, Doumeki ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Bien sûr il ne se faisait aucune illusion quand à ce que Kimihiro dirait de tous ça si jamais il venait à aborder le sujet de si oui ou non ils sortaient ensemble. Mais la façon dont le jeune homme, malgré tout ses piaillements et plaintes, faisait toujours quelque chose de gentil envers l'autre jeune homme. Bien qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'avouer, Kimihiro avait toujours fait attention à Doumeki et s'était mêler de sa vie même lorsqu'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en en mêle. Après tout, à cause de leur entêtement respectif, ils partageaient maintenant le même œil droit. Mais malgré tout cela, le jeune homme à lunette ne semblait pas vouloir se soumettre au fait qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte ensemble et s'acharnaient à agir de manière hostile et à n'avoir aucun geste affectif.

Rêvassant, Doumeki se mit à imaginer Watanuki agissant de manière tendre et passionnelle. L'image d'un Kimihiro souriant qui se blottirait contre lui, demandant à ce qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et qui demanderait à être rassuré où encouragé lorsqu'il avait peur où avait juste besoin d'un peu de courage pour quelque chose. Un Watanuki qui aurait besoin de lui et qui solliciterait son aide lorsqu'il en aurait besoin. Décidant d'aller plus loin dans sa fantaisie, Doumeki s'imagina alors avec le jeune homme à lunette, se promenant dans un champ gaiement main dans la main, Kimihiro rigolant et gloussant avec insouciance et agissant de manière mignonne. Watanuki lui servant de bons petits plats avec un magnifique sourire et lui disant des mots doux d'amour et le nourrissant lui même, avec pour seul habit un adorable petit tablier rose qui lui entourerait la taille et le couvrirait jusqu'aux genoux, ne cachant que le devant bien entendus. Les oiseaux chanteraient, ils seraient heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et là, dans le soleil couchant ils échangeraient un doux baiser, transmettant tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre à travers celui-ci.

Poussant un long soupir, Doumeki mit un terme à sa rêverie lorsqu'il raisonna avec lui même que ce scénario était juste complètement et irréfutablement impossible. Il n'existait aucun univers où le jeune homme à lunette agirait de cette manière. Ses pensées furent vite interrompues lorsqu'une assiette claqua contre la table.

- J'ai fait des inari-sushis en guise d'entrée. Marmonna Watanuki d'une voix légèrement enrouée par l'embarras, ses joues rouges alors qu'il ajoutait d'une voix forte. Mais ne te fais aucun film ce n'est pas comme si je les ais fait parce que c'est tes préférés ! Il me restait juste du tofu frit que j'avais besoin d'utiliser avant que ce ne soit périmé !

Avec un sourire s'étirant sur son visage, Doumeki se leva doucement de son siège. En fin de compte pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'un Watanuki agissant de manière romantique quand il avait CE Watanuki ? Ce Watanuki lui allait très bien. Après tout c'est cette attitude bornée qui faisait son charme. Ca lui permettait de l'embarrasser et de s'amuser de ses réactions beaucoup plus. Si il avait été tout câlin et doux, il n'aurait probablement pas eu autant de fun à le taquiner.

Se dirigeant vers le jeune homme à lunette, un sourire toujours sur son visage, Kimihiro le regarda d'un air déboussolé et légèrement méfiant.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un air nerveux lorsque le plus grand des deux s'arrêta juste devant lui, presque nez à nez.

Toujours silencieux, le sourire de Doumeki s'étira encore plus.

- Tu es vraiment… trop mignon. Dit-il, regardant l'autre jeune homme droit dans les yeux.

A ces paroles, le visage entier de Watanuki devint d'un beau rouge tomate. Bégayant sous l'émotion, le jeune homme reprit vite ses esprits, lorsqu'il vit le petit regard mi- amusé, mi- tendre du jeune archer, et commença à lui hurler dessus.

« Oh oui. » pensa Doumeki avec un petit sourire alors qu'il enfonçait ses doigts dans ses oreilles pour bloquer le flots incessants de cris du plus jeune des deux. « La vie ne serait pas aussi intéressante sans la personnalité unique de Kimihiro. »

_FIN_

__**Pour la petite histoire, quand j'ai écris au début je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte mais j'avais écris que Doumeki était un joueur de kendo ce qui est bien sûr complètement faux. lol Mais heureusement, grâce à quelqu'un qui me l'as fait remarqué, j'ai maintenant corrigé cette monumental erreur et je m'excuse auprès de tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic avec une erreur pareille dedans.**


End file.
